There is a printing apparatus which forms an image on a sheet through heating an ink ribbon and a sheet which closely adhere to each other. A conventional printing apparatus forms an image according to a heat amount according to a temperature such as an outside air temperature.
However, the conventional printing apparatus cannot properly form an image in a case in which the temperature of the sheet or the ink ribbon is substantially different from the outside air temperature.